What went wrong in Starkit's Prophecy
by Everlasting Meow
Summary: [Starkit's Prophecy] A commentary. Has to be left incomplete. Reasons in profile.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**I do not own Warriors or Starkit's Prophecy.**

**Hello everyone! Welcome! Today, we will be looking at xdarkrosesx's famously bad fanfiction, loaded with plot holes, bad characters, bad grammar, and an insult on Christianity. I will bring in the funny commentary on every stupid thing that happens in this story.**

Chpater 1: Prolouge

**QUESTION #1: HOW CAN THIS BE BOTH CHAPTER 1 AND A PROLOGUE!?**  
The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

**A little rushed, are we not?**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

**I wonder how this story is going to go. Maybe the bad cats are… let me just guess here… TIGERSTAR? HOLLYLEAF?**

"Its about StarKit!" **OH, great. I think we can tell from Starkit's name alone this is going to be terrible. **

A white tom said. "She's going to save the forest," **Oh, she is, now?**

He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." **I'm sure she does.**

Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

**OMG It's spelled Bluestar not BlueStar.**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

**I think we could have spared our eyes this junk. **

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!

**Couldn't you have made this chapter/prologue longer?**

**I'm sorry xdarkrosesx, but everyone likes it because of its incredibly famous bad- well, everything.**

**Ok... so is anyone else confused on what has happened here? Because I know I am. **

**Oh, and yes, I know this has been done before.**


	2. The Rise Of A Heroin

**Hello again everyone! It is I, Everlasting Dragonfire, back with a new chapter observing what went wrong with Starkit's Prophecy. I am here to educate new users in the suckage of Starkit's Prophecy. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin

**I must say, "Heroine" is a very bad word to misspell. **  
ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

**She won't get mad at you if she can manage to read through all your grammar mistakes.**  
StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

**What kind of mom doesn't let their kit sleep?**  
"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

**Dawnsparkle, eh? Let me guess. A mary-sue.**  
"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

**Rememembered. I just love that word.**  
"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

**Oh, yay! Isn't everything so happy and fluffy!**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

**Flicked?**  
"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

**Oh really.**  
StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!  
**HA! Yes it does. Let me ask, how did ****that ****happen? Jayfeather likes Half Moon, and he's blind and, well, rude.**  
"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg.

**Wait, what? Hold up. From the leg? Is that where his mouth is? Go back to biology class missy.**

He jumped down.  
"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

**Oh, he will, now? Is it really because she is strong and brave, or is it because she is a mary-sue, like you?**  
Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."  
**That was a totally obvious foreshadow right there.**  
Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.  
**I don't believe "prod" is in my vocabulary.**  
"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."  
**Wait… we are already learning the prophecy. Ok…? And also, why is a ShadowClan Queen in ThunderClan for a ceremony?**  
StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?  
**We all truly have to wonder, don't we?**  
_lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk_  
**Yes you do, because you punch random letters on the key board. And I'm sure people are reviewing, don't worry.**


	3. Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

**Hello again! It is I, Everlasting Dragonfire, with a all-new commentary on Chapter 3 of Starkit's Prophecy!**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

**Are we already at the climax?**  
thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I'm sorry, that was rude. It was funny when she said we can't "right" a better story.**  
StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos.

**Jazzpaw? Hmmm. Like the music?**  
"JazzPaw get up." She cried.

**Hold up. Why is she **_**crying**_** for her to get up?**

JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.  
**Brlliant is such an awesome word.**  
"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

**Yo, wanna go on pattrol with me?**  
"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

**Oh no! It was BlackStar followed by a whole lot of ones!**  
"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens.

**Are you sure about that, now? They could be sending a message, you know.**

She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

**Wow. I must say, that was a elaborate battle for the Clan.**  
"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"  
**Yes, you must be the cat from the prophecy! 'Cause you haven't had any training yet and you just beat a Clan leader with a single swipe!**  
StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

**I think we can all tell it is, ms. Mary-sue maker.**

thnkx and ples no more flams

"**thnkx" is not in my abbreviations list.**

**I was almost laughing myself all the way through this! Expect an update soon and thanks for the review Goldenglaze20!**


	4. Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

**Hello again! It is I, Everlasting Dragonfire! I am back with a all-new commentary on another Chapter Three of Starkit's Prophecy!**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

**I wonder what this could be.**  
OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know_**.**_  
**I think we all want to read the most famous bad fanfic out there.**  
Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .  
**She'd one! Yay!**  
StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"  
**MESA SHOW U HOW WE FIGHT. Is that really the first thing you do after a one-cat invasion?**  
"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."  
**Oh, I'm sure since she's a mary-sue, she already knows all the moves and is going to incredibly amazing.**  
"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."  
**How to dog? Lol.**  
"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!  
**Oh, I'm 100% sure she is ready for whatever happens. 'Cause mary-sues rule the world.**  
"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

**A little general, are we now?**  
"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

**My prediction came true! She knows everything. I think this is a record for a new apprentice- beating two Clan leaders in one day? Let's make it three!**  
"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

**Uh-oh. Comparison alert.**  
"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG?

**I think you and scourge share a remarkable resemblance because you are both only pictured to be one thing.**

"I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.

**Wait. Firepaw?**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

**REMARKABLE! NICE JOB YOUNG MARY-SUE!**  
"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

**Are we already giving orders to the Clan leader now?**  
"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

**Wait. The mary-sue messed up TWICE? I thought that was illegal.**  
Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.  
**OMG WHAT AN AMAZING HUNTER.**  
Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"  
**I'm sure it'll end up being the other way around at the end of the book.**  
"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!**

NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.  
**I'm sure StarClan is whispering, what a mary-sue.**  
REVIEW R MY LIFE

**You live on reviews? That's a biological fact? Interesting. I'm going to have to do a report on that.**  
(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

**I can't even understand that last one.**

**Don't worry guys, I'll update soon! I'm enjoying this too. Thank you to Hunter Goddess Protector for the review!**


	5. Chapter For StarPaws decids

**Hello again everyone! It is I, Everlasting Dragonfire, back with a all-new awesome commentary on the next chapter in the famously-bad Starkit's Prophecy! I would also like to thank my totally awesome reviewers because they actually commented on this story! Now, onwards to the "chapter"…**

Chapter For StarPaws decids

**Ummmmm….. So this is chapter unnamed? Is that it?**  
flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!

**I'm pretty sure, xdarkrosesx, that everyone is hating on your story for a different reason. And how are we satinists?**  
"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."  
**It's time for a parole! Yay!**  
StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.  
**Wait a second. Hold up. Did it just say… "BRIGHT, RAINBOW EYES?!"**  
"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.  
**Please tell me if anyone could decipher that last sentence, because I really couldn't.**  
"Its me GrayStipe" GayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.  
**Gaystrip? Gaystrip? I'm liking this more and more.**  
"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.  
**Will you be my mat? So, he's going to take her to a factory and have her made into a door mat or something?**  
"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked

me."

**Yeah, sure. What kind of new apprentice beats two leaders in one day, gets asked out by a leader, and then a senior warrior? And I really don't think she understands what mating is.**  
"wel then hes jst an idot."  
**So he's calling his best friend an idiot. Ok.**  
"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

**Wasn't she already awake…**  
StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

**What happened? This is like the first part of the chapter all over again.**  
"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.  
"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.  
"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.  
**Haven't we already read this?**  
"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."  
"wel then hes jst an idot."  
y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!  
**OOOOOH! HE'S A MEAN CAT NOW. I SEE HOW IT IS GAYSTRIP.**  
"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.  
"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

**He's prettier than scourge? I guess he really is "gaystrip" then.**  
"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e  
**Yeah sure. I'm sure Firestar would mind if someone stole his magical mary-sue rainbow girlfriend.**  
"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.  
**They're going to mate! When she's a new apprentice! WTF**  
"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.  
**Fireheart?**  
"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.  
**Yeah, you do need to be alone to mate, don't you now, miss rainbow mary-sue.**  
"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."  
**FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**  
"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11  
**He jumped on Graystripe11111!**  
"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.  
**WOOO GO FIRESTAR! GET HIM!**  
"No I do!" shouted.  
"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."  
**How does that work? Is it a threesome now or something?**  
"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."  
**At least someone can do math.**  
"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Just re-read that last sentence there, really slowly. "So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. Just so many funny things in that last one.**

**Don't worry, I'll update soon! In the meantime R R please!**


	6. Chapter Five Untidles

**Hello again! It is I, Everlasting Dragonfire, with all-new commentary on the **

**next chapter in the horrendous fanfiction Starkit's Prophecy!**

**Also, thank you to my faithful reviewers who comment on this story!**

Chapter Five Untidles

**What is this chapter supposed to be called?**  
UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again  
**LOL no.**  
StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col.  
**Yeah. Big decisions for a one-day apprentice.**  
"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!  
**I have always been fond of the word muck#.**  
She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.  
**Looks like our favorite mary-sue is in TROUBLE!**  
"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'  
**HAHA of course you didn't.**  
That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.  
**Blackstar isn't that nice- or maybe that isn't the reason. Maybe the reason is SHE'S A MARY-SUE.**  
"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.  
**I love that mis-spelling of lost. Lust. Lol.**  
"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.  
**Uh-oh do we have another creepy old cat trying to become the rainbow-sue's mate?**  
"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."  
'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?"  
**Awww….. Blackstar "nugle" her.**  
"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "  
**Yeah, she's so perfect. Tssh. Mary-sue.**  
"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help

me….!"

**Let's go back a few sentences there. "NO! ****Shitted**** SarPaw." LOL.**

**I had fun writing that chapter! I hope you had as much fun as I did reading it. I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter Six Desions

**Hey hey hey, everyone, it's Everlasting Dragonfire here with another chapter/commentary on the infamously-bad fanfic, STARKIT'S PROPHECY!**

Chapter Six Desions,  
_**STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!**_

**I don't believe I've heard of "HEIKL!"**  
LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

"**NO!" shitted StarPaw Again." How can this be real? *****Laughs*******

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

**Oh no, not Jayfeather too, please.**

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"!

**Tree? Wow, that was awfully random…**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

**Know what else people know? YOUR TYPOS ARE PHENOMENAL.**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

**Yeah… between a bad guy, a mary-sue like you, and the mary-sue's best friend… I'm not sure who you'll pick here.**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked."

**Don't you lick cats every day as your job?**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

**I personally believe it isn't possible for StarPaw to be sad.**

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather.

**Oh, and you just happen to forget Half Moon, don't you?**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a TICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

**NO CAT LIKES TICKS!**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

**Woah! We're getting into deep stuff here ms. Mary-sue…**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said gayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

**Wait, back up. GAYFEAHR?**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

**And it's as sudden as that, is it? Well, it's as if we couldn't have predicted it.**

_**NO FLAMSE!1!12!1**_

**Alright, I won't "FLAMSE" you.**


End file.
